Insanity
by Irish light9
Summary: Bellatrix a sus dieciocho años amaba la locura, y para ella la locura tenía un nombre y un rostro. Lord Voldemort. Reto: "Colores y emociones" del foro EEQCR. La imagen pertenece a AbigailLarson.


_Historia creada en al reto OffScorose de junio **Colores y emociones** del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. **La emoción era locura y el color gris. Creo que eso hace obvio que mi personaje sea Bellatrix.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo fines de diversión y todos los personajes y derechos creativos pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

_**Insanity**_

Cualquier persona que pasara por el baño de Myrtle en ese momento se sorprendería de ver a las hermanas Black discutiendo, ya que por norma se protegían con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que osará cruzarse en su camino. Bellatrix Black era la más peligrosa.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Cissy! –Espetó –En lugar de estar criticando mis acciones deberías estar imitándolas. ¿Piensas quedarte aparte de lo que va a pasar?

-Escúchame, Bella. –Dijo tratando de tomar sus manos –Una cosa es creer en la pureza de la sangre, pero otra muy distinta es estar torturando personas y…

-¿Personas? –Preguntó con una carcajada –Son muggles, Cissy. ¿Acaso el buen Lucius no te ha enseñado la diferencia?

-No metas a Lucius en esto.

-¿Acaso piensa que él no estaba con nosotros esa tarde? ¿Tan ilusa eres? –Preguntó ladeando la cabeza –Somos mortífagos, hermana. Mortífagos.

Narcissa giró su cabeza una y otra vez, buscando a algún intruso que pudiera estar en el baño a esa hora.

-¡Baja la voz! –Susurró furiosamente -¿Quieres que alguien se entere?

Bellatrix fijo sus ojos negros y burlones en los ojos azules de su hermana.

-Si alguien se entera, sería culpa tuya. –Dijo apuntándola con su varita. Treinta y dos centímetros de nogal llenos de pura maldad. -¿Sabes que mi especialidad es el cruciatus, Cissy? – Preguntó mientras recorría la mejilla de Narcissa con la punta de su varita – Piénsalo la próxima vez que decidas cuestionarme.

-Estás… estás loca, Bellatrix. –dijo tartamudeando

-Puede que sí –Dijo dando un pequeño salto de emoción. -_Toujours pur, _recuérdalo.

Luego de dedicarle una última sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del baño del segundo piso con su capa gris ondeando a cada paso que daba.

-Siempre puro –Murmuró para sí Narcissa dejando caer su cabeza.

* * *

Bellatrix levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo gris y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Le encantaban los días nublados, tal y como sentía que estaba su cabeza. Para ella un día nublado era el día perfecto para salir a divertirse, una suerte vivir en un país donde ese era el clima todos los días del año.

Bellatrix recordaba escuchar decir constantemente a su madre que no jugara con su comida. Y ahora, con dieciocho años, entendía que eso era una metáfora a la forma de vida que llevaba en ese momento. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, como Travers y Yaxley, ella no disfrutaba matando rápidamente a sus víctimas. ¿Qué diversión había en acabar apresuradamente? A ella le encantaba torturarlos, jugar con ellos tal y como lo hacía con su comida cuando era niña. Amaba ver la esperanza de sus ojos cuando corrían de ella, pensando que tenían una oportunidad, para luego observar como esa misma esperanza se transformaba en terror al recibir el impacto de un cruciatus, ella enloquecía de alegría al ver sus cuerpo retorciéndose en el suelo como si no fueran más que viles gusanos bailando a su merced, mientras sus gritos eran la música de fondo. Ella se sentía como la directora del concierto más hermoso del mundo mágico.

Escuchó a Wilkes dar la orden de ataque y sin necesidad de otro estímulo, se internó una vez más en las calles de Londres muggles, bailando sigilosamente sobre los adoquines de la calle. Observó la vereda que estaba en frente con una mueca histérica y sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia las tres adolescentes que observaba entusiasmadas las vitrinas. Que la diversión comience.

Luego tres meses de estar al servicio de Lord Voldemort, su admirado señor, Bellatrix se sentía más viva que nunca, su vida era un constate estado de euforia. El torbellino que estaba en su mente giraba cada vez más y más rápido.

A pesar de tener dieciocho años recién cumplidos, era más hábil y cruel como mortífaga que aquellos que tenían treinta. Ella era locura pura. Y es por eso que Voldemort la consideraba una de sus mejores seguidoras, lo cual se lo demostraba con cada misión que le encomendaba. Mientras más se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos violentos y maniacos, más cerca se sentía de Su Señor. Por lo que Bellatrix no tardó en darle rienda suelta a esos impulsos.

En un comienzo el incentivo para unirse a los mortífagos era torturar a muggles, sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre, seguir el lema de su familia. _Toujours pur._ Ahora Bellatrix vivía y respira por obedecer las órdenes de Su Señor. Cada orden que recibía de parte de él, cada misión, cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez en el torbellino gris de su cabeza. Una y otra vez. _Tortúralo,_ _Bella. Quiero que lo controles. Enséñame cuán poderosa eres. Mátalo para mí, Bella. Compláceme. _El placer que sentía al cumplir una orden era indescriptible, ya sea si una de las maldiciones era empleada contra sus enemigos o contra sus aliados. Lo único que existía en su mente era complacerlo a él, aún si eso significaba torturar a su familia o a Rodolphus. Poco le importaba.

Lestrange era un pobre tonto, aunque sangre pura, que solo la quería por su rango dentro de las filas de Lord Voldemort y su apariencia física. Para ella esa piel porcelánica heredada de su madre y el pelo tan negro como el azabache no tenían ningún valor, a diferencia de su hermana Narcissa, con su lustroso pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, antes inocentes y ahora completamente vacíos, decepcionados de Lucius. Estúpida.

La admiración hacia Voldemort pasó a obsesión a la velocidad de la luz. Ella disfrutaba recordar las torturas y matanzas, tal y como él lo hacía. Amaba esa sensación de caminar sobre la sangre de los sangre sucia mientras sentía como los ojos de sus víctimas seguían cada uno de sus pasos, como podían ver su propia sangre impregnada en las botas de su torturadora. Bellatrix amaba recordar y poner en práctica las nuevas maldiciones que su Lord le enseñaba, junto con distintas maneras de llevar a los traidores a la locura.

Bellatrix amaba su vida, amaba esa niebla gris en su cabeza, el torbellino que estaba presente en cada uno de los ataques. Bellatrix amaba la locura y para ella, la locura tenía un nombre y un rostro. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Esta historia fue muy difícil de escribir. Realmente un reto, ya que nunca había pensado en relatar (o tratar de hacerlo) como era Bellatrix de joven.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y que me lo hagan saber con review:)

Espero que estén muy bien

Saludos


End file.
